The Best Day
by Tinis Loppy
Summary: Ellos sabían lo que sentían por esas personas especiales. Quisieron recordar to lo que hicieron con sus personas favoritas.


**Aloha esto lo iba a subir el dia de la madre pero me dio lata, lo hiba a subir la semana pasada. Principalmente esto iba a ser un One-shot de Shake it Up pero mucha más gente lee de iCarly que de Shake It Up. **

**La Canción es de Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece**

* * *

**The Best Day**

_I´m five years old_

_It´s getting cold out_

_I´ve got my_

_Big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling_

_At you and I run_

_And run_

Una pequeña niña de aparentemente 5 años de edad disfrutaba el paisaje del bello otoño. Había olvidado su abrigo en su casa y se estaba helando, de pronto vio que el abrigo de su madre le cubría el cuerpo. Cuando vio su sonrisa no pudo nada más que estar feliz.

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs_

_And fall asleep on_

_The way in home_

Otra niña de 5 años comía pastel de calabaza con toda su familia en una humilde casa en el campo. Todo el día lo paso ahí dando paseos en el tractor mirando el cielo que está de color oro. En el camino a casa abrazaba las piernas de su madre mientras caía dormida. Era una escena muy bella.

_I don´t now _

_Why all the trees _

_Change in the fall_

_I know you´re_

_Not scared of anything_

_At all_

_Don´t know if Snow White´s_

_House is near _

_Or for away_

-Mami, ¿Por qué los árboles cambian en otoño?- Le preguntaba un pequeño infante a su madre mientras ella reía.

Ese pequeño no sentía miedo si su madre estaba cerca de él. Marissa no se atrevía a decirle porque los árboles cambiaban en otoño, quería que su hijo todavía creyese en los cuentos de hadas.

_But I know I had_

_The best day with_

_You today_

_I´m thirteen now_

_And don´t know_

_How my friends could_

_Be so mean_

Esos tres niños sabían que habían pasado el mejor día con sus madres. Una chica castaña de trece años llegó a su casa llorando no entendía porque sus "amigos" eran muy malos.

_I come home crying_

_And you hold me tight_

_And grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we found a_

_Town for enough away_

_And we talk and _

_Window shop till_

_I forgot all their names_

Eso mismo le había pasado a Sam, se había peleado con Carly. Su madre como la vio muy triste decidió coger las llaves y llevarla a un sitio muy alejado de la ciudad. Solo quería que olvidara el nombre de su "amiga".

_I don´t know who_

_I´m gonna talk_

_To now at school_

_But I know I´m laughing_

_On the car _

_Ride home with you_

Ninguna de las dos sabía si se volverían a volver hablar en la escuela. Pero cada una se estaba riendo en sus autos con personas muy especiales para ellas.

_Don´t know_

_How long it´s_

_Gonna take to _

_Feel ok_

_But I know I had_

_The best day with you _

_Today_

La rubia no sabía por cuánto tiempo se sentiría muy contenta pero si sabía que había pasado el mejor día con ella.

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength make _

_Me stronger Good_

_Smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out _

_He´s better than _

_I am_

Carly veía que su padre era…EL MEJOR PAPÁ DEL TODO EL MUNDO. Todo su esfuerzo la motivaba a ser una mejor persona. Las sonrisas de su hermano mayor siempre le alegraban el día.

_I grew up in_

_A pretty house_

_And had space_

_To run_

_And I… had_

_The best day_

_With you_

El pequeño castaño creció en una casa muy linda. Tenía mucho espacio para correr. Todo gracias a sus padres.

_There is a video I_

_Found from back_

_When I was three_

_You set up paint_

_Sent in the kitchen_

_And you´re talking_

_To me_

Los tres niños encontraron un vídeo (que coincidencia) de cuando tenían tan solo 3 añitos. Estaban en sus respectivas casas pintando mientras hablaban con sus queridísimas mamis.

_It´s the age of princesses_

_And pirates ships and_

_The seven dwarfs_

_Daddy´s smart and you´re_

_The prettiest lady in_

_The whole wide world_

Era la época de Halloween y como cualquier niño de su edad salían a pedir dulces. Carly estaba disfrazada como una princesa, Freddie como un pirata y Sam como uno de los enanitos de Blanca Nieves.

-Saben una cosa, mi papá es el más inteligente del todo el mundo y mi mamá es la más bella- Comentó Carly mientras comía unos caramelos. Freddie y Sam solo se limitaron a asentir.

_Now I know why_

_All the trees_

_Change in the fall_

_I know you were_

_On my side even when_

_I was wrong_

_And I love you for_

_Giving me your eyes_

Ahora el pequeño Freddie bueno, ya no tan pequeño estaba orgulloso de contarle eso a su madre.

-Mamá, ya sé porque los árboles cambian en otoño- Le dijo Freddie

Su madre le miró muy feliz pero también molesta por una pelea que tuvieron antes.

-Sé que me he equivocado en muchas cosas pero quiero que me perdones- Te quiero mucho.

_Staying back and_

_Watching me shine_

_And I didn't know_

_If you knew_

_So I´m taking_

_This chance to say that_

_I had the best_

_Day with _

_You today_

Los padres de esos niños nunca pensaron que sus pequeños llegarían a ser tan famosos, a todos se les caían unas lágrimas por verlos brillar. En verdad las únicas palabras que esperaban eran "_pase el mejor día con ustedes" y eso fue lo que obtuvieron._

* * *

**Si creo que esto más bien que un one-shot es una serie de drabbles con cada estrofa de la canción. Aunque ya haya pasado el día de la madre y del padre lo quise publicar. Es mi primera vez escribiendo de iCarly sorry si me salieron muy OCC (creo que asi se decían ). Talvez haga otro songfic con la canción "Peligrosamente Bellas". Ya vieron Chestnut Awwwww es una pelí tan adorable (yo ya la había visto hace 6 años y me hizo llorar) **

**Si me dejas un review secuestro a Carly, Sam y Freddie y te los doy de regalo (?)**


End file.
